A wide number of surgical procedures involve the use or generation of relatively large amounts of fluids such as blood and irrigation liquids. These fluids are often collected in pouches or bags which are either built into the surgical drape of later affixed to drape of patient in the expected path of fluid run-off. Oftentimes such pouches are not added to the surgical drape due to the expense of the pouch itself. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fluid collection pouch that is extremely simple in design and manufacture thereby helping to reduce the cost of the product whether it is a stand alone item or incorporated directly into an overall drape design. This and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon a further review of the following specification, drawings and claims.